Maria-Clara de la Cruz
'Appearance' She is portrayed to have mid-length dark brown hair, slight tan (or peachy) skin, and is wearing the traditional dress of the Philippines (the Baro't-Saya). She can also be shown with three Sampaguita flowers on the side in her hair and owns a black cross necklace.It is also said that she has a little black-and-white cow standing on it's two feet(named Pedro) as a pet (which bites anyone who dared to take advantage of her, Pedro is the one who keep her in check). She also keeps a small knife inside her two blue and red sandals,just in case someone randomly attacks her. 'Characteristics' Philippines is slow, but when she gets serious she can be an intelligent woman. She is also great at dancing,singing and Arnis (a Filipino martial art where in you attack with one or two bamboo sticks or sword--THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION, JAPAN!) but can't protect her own nation alone for a long time (which ends up some of her parts and/or treasures being stolen). She tends to get lost often because she easily forgets, and is said to be a very curious girl (and started to look for answers which always ends up for her being in trouble/danger). She favors video games, horror flicks (Yes. Aside from being funny she has a lot of scary stories to tell) and detective stories (to the point she started to act like one and tries to solve everyone's problems at an episode). The Philippines or Maria-Clara de la Cruz is a talkative, optimistic, cheerful and charismatic girl who likes making Fillipino sweets and pastries; cooking in general. She also have problems at dealing money, causing her to almost hit poverty all the time (but somewhat mysteriously quickly recovers). It is said that she can be easily influenced by other nations, which caused her attitude to shift from cute and innocent to cold and mischievous, and vice-versa. Nonetheless, she have problems of her own but is great at hiding her true emotions. She can be a good friend to others and has a great sense of humor (who thinks and imagine weird things), and also being the persistent person she is. She ends up for others enjoying her presence (some even took a liking to her). Like Romania, Norway and England, she can also see mythical creatures and is into magic. Since it is a little pollutic at said country, she sometimes have a coughing fit when tired too much and when she smells like the smoke of Scotland's cigarette. She also vomits at the sight of garbage. 'Relationships' Japan Main Article: Japan She is still slightly angry and upset with what Japan did to her in World War 2 by invading her land and goes awkward around him, but of course she forgave him already since he taught her many helpful things and also they are fellow otakus (bonus fact : SHE'S A FUJOSHI). She is seen hanging around with him talking about anime-related stuffs. Spain Main Article: Spain She has forgiven him somewhat (but like Japan, still a little angry and upset) since the Philippine Revolution. But Antonio seem to tag wherever she went, thinking he still has to make it up to her (guilty burns, everyone.). He is in fact in good terms with Pedro, since he's his original owner. And did I mention he's her dance partner? America Main Article: America She is grateful for what he did to help her with in the World War. America seemed so overprotective, jealous, and caring of her from the other countries, to the point Pedro almost bit his head off. He calls Philippines "Piri-chan" and in turn, she calls him Ame-kun (which ironically translates as RAIN) she often calls him "Kuya" means big brother but she later found out she is finally falling for him which ends up her having a humongous crush on him. China Main Article: China This hermit's always cool and nice around her, but little did they know he plans to take her bit by bit--whatever it takes. Because he's completely attracted to her. America and Pedro seem to know this, and somewhat grew more cautious around him. Korea Main Article: Korea Philippines is a huge fan of K-Pop, and because of that she always bug South Korea about it which somewhat made him proud. It was said that Philippines' fangirl feels reached to a point where she bribed him by sending in some of her products at his country for K-Pop merchandise. Russia Main Article: Russia Philippines assumed that they were both on the 'BFF' stage already 'cause she noticed Russia didn't try to harm her country. So it is seen that she tags behind him (as long as there's no sign of Belarus) and hangs around him, then trying to convince others that Russia's not scary, but just plain cute, and Russia enjoying her company. They also celebrate the same independance day. Canada Main Article: Canada He's America's brother. Of course they would probably be friends! He was thankful that someone finally noticed him and talks to him. She even cracks up jokes every time he was down (even if some were meant to be an insult directed to her), and even dared to make him native lunch everyday. He adored her so much, secretly, but Philippines only thinks of him as her cute child. England Main Article: England He would always complain on how unlady and weak she is. Bluntly. Making them bicker all the time. But we all know that he's a huge tsundere (a person who shows his affection through violent/mean ways since he doesn't know how to properly do it). He is said to be with Philippines when it comes to performing or discussing about magic. He still has feelings for her, but since Spain is stronger, of course he drove him away from little Piri in the past... and since then, she was dense and doesn't know about it-- so he decided to just hide it. Taiwanhttp://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Taiwan Taiwan is one of Philippines' female friends. It is shown that Taiwan often goes lost in her own thoughts around her. She is jealous of her because of the attention given to her by all the male nations. Germanyhttp://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Germany Unlike other male nations, Germany had a crush on her during WW2. He doesn't get flustered by her as they both train together. Germany is shocked to see her true strength as she was able to carry him and a truck. Hungaryhttp://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Hungary Hungary is also a friend of Philippines and they both love yaoi. Like Hungary she was raised as a boy until she married Austria. Hungary is often trying to make Philippines wear more cute and fashionable clothes. Hungary and Philippines also talk about the times they were mistaken as boys and try to put on their old boy clothes, but of course, they don't fit. Belarushttp://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Belarus One of Philippines' friends along with Hungary and Taiwan. Philippines is Belarus' only friend as she doesn't want to be with Russia. She also helps her in gaining Russia's attention, even though their first meeting did not went well, they are quite close friends. Netherlands http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Netherlands It is said he also invaded part of her when Spain did back in the past. But at present he acts cold around her, but since our dear Piri-chan is a masochist, she still wants to be friends with him. Other Nations She socializes with other nations since: 1. She can't fight a war alone so she definitely needs help just in case (or at least be friendly so that no misunderstandings will arise). 2. She still needs to make deals and trades with them in order for her country be better. So basically, she's in good terms with everyone. Category:Female Characters Category:Asia Category:Hetalia [[Category:Philippines